


kiss of death

by lgbtmiffy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Azrael is Nonbinary, Ficlet, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, M/M, Other, Suicide, Tragedy, graphic description of death, graphic description of suicide, ig??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtmiffy/pseuds/lgbtmiffy
Summary: i again, wanted to write something tragic and horrifying. before reading this i want to make sure you know that this fic includes graphic descriptions of suicide, death, and a corpse. please read with caution.





	kiss of death

**Author's Note:**

> i again, wanted to write something tragic and horrifying. before reading this i want to make sure you know that this fic includes graphic descriptions of suicide, death, and a corpse. please read with caution.

Aziraphale and Crowley decided to take a walk in the city and enjoy the cool and cloudy weather. They walked hand in hand, chatting as they went. As they walked down the next street, shrieks of terror rang out. Aziraphale and Crowley's heads turned quickly to see a girl jumping off the ledge of a building. Crowley tore his eyes away, and just as his eyes met the ground, a loud crunch followed. The two sighed in unison, but Aziraphale's was filled with sadness. Crowley was sad too, but more upset that people chose to do this in public. That they made other people see this. No one deserves to see such things. 

People screamed and cried. No one knew what to do, they were all frozen in fear. Crowley then looked at Aziraphale and swore he could see tears in his eyes. "Where is Azrael?" he asked, almost sounding angry. The sudden realization hit Crowley. "She's not dead."

Just as he said this, they saw her broken heap of a body take a labored breath. More blood slowly poured out of her mouth and nose. Aziraphale covered his mouth and his eyes widened. "That poor girl" he cried softly. Crowley so badly wanted to take his husband in his arms and console him, but he didn't know if he could provide the support at the moment. They watched as she extended her arm, movement full of pain, and tried to pull herself forward. Everyone gasped, including the angel and demon.

Just on time, they heard the wings of an angel beat, and Azrael was there. They lowered themselves next to her and cradled her face. Their grey wings extended and she looked up at them, taking another labored breath. They slowly leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, and her body visibly relaxed. With that, Azrael had left, their duty done. Aziraphale sniffled and wept softly. Crowley was upset also, but was too shocked to cry. He just grabbed Aziraphale's hand and began to walk away, back towards the bookshop. "I can't watch this anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> just to make it clear no one but aziraphale, crowley, and the girl could see azrael! i also wasn't really sure how to end this ficlet oops. sorry it was so short!


End file.
